interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Interlingua-English Dictionary q
A - B - C - D - E - F - G - H - I - J - K - L - M - N - O - P - Q - R - S - T - U - V - W - X - Y - Z ---- qua adv as, in the capacity of, qua quaderno n notebook quadr- adj in derivatives and compounds Hence: quadragenari; quadragesima; quadrilla &; quadrigemine etc.; quadrilatere etc.; quadrivio etc.; quadrangule etc.; quadrennal etc.; quadrupede etc.; quadruple etc.; quadruplicar etc.; quadro-quadrar &, esquadrar &, inquadrar & quadrabile adj squarable quadragenari adj quadragenarian quadragesima (-gé-) n Quadragesima (= first Sunday in Lent) quadrangular adj quadrangular quadrangule adj quadrangular Hence: quadrangulo-qundrangular quadrangulo (-ráng-) n quadrangle quadrante n 1. Astron. quadrant; 2. dial (= face of a clock); quadrante solar sundial quadrar v I. to square (1. to give the shape of a square; 2. Math.); II. to suit or fit to a T Hence: quadrante; quadrabile; quadratura; quadrate-quadrato-quadratino, quadratic quadrate 1. pp of quadrar; 2. adj square (as in “a square foot,” “a square piece of cloth”) quadratic adj quadratic quadratino n Print. em quad quadrato n I. square (1. a rectangle of four equal sides; 2. Math.); II. Print. quad, quadrat quadratura n quadrature (1. Math.; 2. Astron.) quadriennal adj quadrennial quadrigemine adj born four at one birth Hence: quadrigemino quadrigemino (-gé-) n quadruplet quadrilateral adj quadrilateral quadrilatere adj quadrilateral, four-sided Hence: quadrilatero quadrilatero (-lá-) n quadrilateral Hence: quadrilateral quadrilla n quadrille Hence: quadrillar quadrillar v to dance a quadrille quadrireme¹ adj quadrireme, four-oared quadrireme² n quadrireme quadrisyllabe (-sí-) adj quadrisyllabic Hence: quadrisyllabo quadrisyllabo (-sí-) n quadrisyllable quadrivio n Hist. quadrivium quadro n 1. frame (of a picture, etc.); 2. Cards diamond, card of the suit of diamonds quadru- see quadr- quadrumane adj Zool. quadrumanous quadrupede¹ (-drú-) adj four-footed, quadruped quadrupede² (-drú-) n quadruped quadruplar v to quadruple quadruple (quá-) adj quadruple Hence: quadruplar quadruplicar v to quadruple Hence: quadruplication quadruplication n quadruplication quai F n quay, key, pier quaker A n Quaker, Friend Hence: quakerismo quakerismo n Quakerism qual 1. adj which, what; 2. interr pron which; le qual rel pron which; that; who Hence: qualitate &; qualificar &; qualcunque etc. qual- see qualque qualc- see qualque qualcosa pron something, anything qualcun adj some, any; also: a few qualcuno indef pron someone, anyone qualcunque adj any, whatever, of whatever kind qualificar v 1. to characterize as (= to term); 2. to qualify (= to fit for a place, office, privilege, etc.) Hence: inqualificabile; qualification; qualificative; qualificator; qualificate; disqualificar-disqualification qualificate I. pp of qualificar; II. adj 1. of quality or rank; 2. Law aggravated qualification n characterization (= act of characterizing or terming) qualificative adj qualifying, qualificative qualificator n 1. characterizer; 2. R.C.Ch. qualificator qualit- see qualitate qualitate n quality; de qualitate of quality, of rank; in qualitate de in the quality, capacity of Hence: qualitative qualitative adj qualitative; analyse qualitative qualitative analysis qualque (quálke) adj some, any; also: a few Hence: qualcosa etc.; qualcun etc.; qualcuno etc. quam 1. adv in what manner, how; 2. conj as, than; tam ... quam as ... as Hence: quamquam etc.; quanquam etc.; plusquampertecto etc.; postquam etc. quamquam (quámquam) 1. though, although; 2. however, yet, nevertheless (= quanquam) quan- see quam quando adv/conj when Hence: quandocunque etc.; aliquando etc. quandocunque adv/conj whenever quanquam (quánquam) 1. though, although; 2. however, yet, nevertheless (= quamquam) quante adj how much, how many Hence: quantitate &: quanto¹; quanto²-aliquanto etc.; alquanto etc. quantit- see quantitate quantitate n quantity (1. amount, number; 2. Math., Mus., Pros., etc.) Hence: quantitative quantitative adj quantitative; analyse quantitative quantitative analysis quanto¹ n quantum (1. quantity; 2. Phys.); theoria del quantos quantum theory quanto² adv as much as; as far as; quanto ... tanto the ... the; quanto a as for quar- see quaranta quaranta adj forty Hence: quarantena &; quaresime &; quarantesime quarantena n 1. about forty; 2. quarantine Hence: quarantenari; quarentenar quarantenar v to quarantine quarantenari adj quarantine quarantesime (-ésime) adj fortieth; le quarantesime parte, le quarantesimo the fortieth part, the fortieth quare adv wherefore, why quaresima (-ésima) n Lent; facer quaresima to keep Lent Hence: quaresimal; quaresimar quaresimal adj Lenten quaresimar v to observe Lent quaresime (-ésime) adj fortieth; le quaresime parte, le quaresimo the fortieth part, the fortieth Hence: quaresima & quarta n 1. Mus. fourth; 2. Fencing carte quartan adj quartan Hence: quartana quartana n quartan (fever) quarte adj fourth; le quarte parte, le quarto the fourth part, the fourth or quarter Hence: quartiero &; quartetto; quartan &; decequarte etc.; quarta quarter- see quartiero quarteron n quadroon quartetto n quartet quartierar v to quarter (1. to cut into quarters; 2. to assign living quarters to) quartiero n I. quarter (1. fourth part; 2. district, neighborhood); II. quarters; quartiero general headquarters; dar quartiero to give quarter Hence: quartierar; quarteron quarz G n Mineral. quartz Hence: quarzite; quarzifere; quarzose quarzifere (quartsífere) adj quartziferous quarzite (-tsí-) n Mineral. quartzite quarzose (-tsó-) adj quartzose quasi adv almost, nearly; in a certain sense, in a way, etc.; quasi que as if Hence: quasi-contracto etc. quasi-contracto n Law quasi contract quasi-delicto n Law quasi delict quatrillion n quadrillion (1. number denoted by a unit with fifteen zeros annexed; 2. number denoted by a unit with twenty-four zeros annexed) quatro adj four Hence: quatrillion; dece-quatro etc. quattar v to squat, crouch quatte adj squatting, crouching Hence: quattar quattuor (quát-) adj four (= quatro) Hence: quattuordece etc. quattuordece (-ór-) adj fourteen que¹ (ke, kwe) 1. interr pron/adj what; 2. rel pron who, whom, which, that; what (= that which) Hence: quem; quecunque etc. que² (ke, kwe) conj 1. that; 2. than Hence: esque etc.; proque etc.; porque etc.; ubique etc.; itaque etc. quecunque (kekúnkwe, kwekúnkwe) rel pron whatever quem rel pron acc what, which, whom querco n oak querela n I. complaint (1. utterance of grievance; 2. Law); II. quarrel (= angry dispute or disagreement) Hence: querelar-querelator querelar v 1. to complain; 2. to quarrel querelator n quarreler querer quer-/quest-;-quir-/-quest-/-quisit- v 1. to seek, search, look for; 2. to ask, query, question Hence: question &; questor; questura; questa; acquirer &; conquirer &; disquir- &; exquir- &; inquirer &; perquirer &; requirer & quest- see querer questa n Eccl. collection question n question (1. interrogation, query; 2. problem; 3. application of torture as part of judicial examination) Hence: questionario; questionar-questionabile, questionator questionabile adj questionable, doubtful questionar v to question, call in question questionario n questionnaire questionator n questioner questor n quaestor, questor (1. Hist.; 2. R.C.Ch.; 3. Italian, etc., Parl.) questura n questorship; questor’s office qui¹ (ki, kwi) interr pron who, whom; de qui whose; (con, a, etc.) qui (with, to, etc.) whom qui² adv here (= hic, ci) quia (quía) conj because quicunque (ki-, kwi-) pron whoever quid¹ adv why, how, wherefore quid² rel pron what Hence: quidem quidem (quí-) adv certainly, truly; indeed, even quiescente 1. ppr of quiescer; 2. adj quiescent quiescentia n quiescence quiescer quiesc-/quiet- v to become quiescent, quiesce Hence: quiescente-quiescentia; quiete &; acquiescer & quiet- see quiescer quietar v to quiet (1. to make quiet; 2. to appease) quiete¹ adj quiet (1. peaceful; 2. noiseless; 3. motionless) Hence: quietismo; quietista; quietude; quietar; inquiete-inquietude, inquietar-inquietator quiete² n quiet quietismo n Relig. quietism quietista n quietist quietude n quietude quillia n pin (as in “ninepins”) quin why not, that not quin- see quinqu- quina¹ n quina, china, cinchona (1. cinchona tree; 2. cinchona bark, Peruvian bark) Hence: quinismo, quinon-anthraquinon etc.; quinic; quinina-quininismo, quininic; quinoidina; quinoleina etc.; quinaquina etc.; quinquina etc. quina² n 1. Keno winning series of five numbers; 2. Dominoes (a throw of) double fives quinaquina n quinaquina, cinchona (1. cinchona tree; 2. cinchona bark, Peruvian bark) quinari adj quinary quincalia n hardware Hence: quincaliero; quincalieria quincalieria (-ía) n hardware store quincaliero n hardware dealer quindece (quín-) adj fifteen quinic adj Chem. quinic; acido quinic quinic acid quinina n quinine quininic adj quininic quininismo n Med. quininism, quinism, cinchonism quinismo n Med. quinism, quininism, cinchonism quinoidina n Chem. quinoidine quinoleinia (-ínia) n Chem. quinoline, chinoline quinon n Chem. quinone quinqu- adj in derivatives and compounds Hence: quinquagesime &; quinari; quinquereme etc.; quindece etc.; quina Quinquagesima (-gé-) n Shrove Sunday quinquagesime (-gé-) adj fiftieth; le quinquagesime parte, le quinquagesimo the fiftieth part, the fiftieth Hence: Quinquagesima quinquereme¹ adj quinquereme, five-oared quinquereme² n quinquereme quinquina n quinquina, cinchona (1. cinchona tree; 2. cinchona bark, Peruvian bark) quinta n quint (1. Mus. fifth; 2. Cards) quintan adj Med. quintan Hence: quintana quintana n quintan (fever) quintar v 1. to divide into fifths; 2. to take one fifth of quinte adj fifth; (le) quinte parte, (le) quinto (the) fifth part, fifth; quinte columna fifth column Hence: quintetto; quintillion; quintan &; quintar; quintessentia etc.; quintuple etc.; quintuplicar etc.; dece-quinte etc.; quinta quintessentia n quintessence quintetto n quintette quintillion n quintillion (1. unit with eighteen zeros annexed; 2. unit with thirty zeros annexed) quintu- see quinte quintuplar v to quintuple (= to multiply fivefold) quintuple (quín-) adj quintuple, fivefold Hence: quintuplar quintuplicar v to quintuplicate quitantia n receipt (= written acknowledgment of receipt) quitar v 1. to acquit (= “to release from a duty or obligation”); 2. to quit, leave quite adj 1. quit, rid; 2. quits Hence: quitar-quitantia quixoteria (kishotería, kihotería) n quixotry, quixotism quixotic (kisho-, kiho-) adj quixotic quixotismo (kisho-, kiho-) n quixotism quo¹ I. adv 1. whither, where; 2. wherefore; II. conj so that, in order that quo² rel pron who, what Hence: quomodo etc. quod¹ rel pron that, what quod² conj that, because, why quod erat demonstrandum, QED Math. quod erat demonstrandum, QED quomodo (quó-) adv 1. how, in what manner; 2. in the manner that, as (= como) quot adj how many; as many; each, every Hence: quotiens; quotidian etc. quota n 1. quota; 2. dues (= membership fee) Hence: quotar &; quotisar & quotar v Market to quote Hence: quotation quotation n Market quotation quotidian adj daily; le vita quotidian everyday life; febre quotidian quotidian fever quotiens (quó-) adv 1. how often, how many times; 2. as often as quotiente n Math. quotient quotisar v to assess (as in “to assess each club member five dollars”); quotisar se to contribute, chip in; club together Hence: quotisation quotisation n assessment (as in “assessment of each club member”)